Togemon
Togemon is a Champion Level Vegetation Digimon, the Digivolved form of Palmon. She is the partner of Mimi in the two Digimon Adventure series and is the chosen Digimon of Purity (Sincerity in the US version). Togemon is fierce both in her devotion to Mimi and in her anger. This anger fuels her strength in attacks; along with her stubborness, it means she's a determined Digimon who will never give up the fight. Evolution * Fresh (Baby) - Yuramon * Baby (In-Training) - Tanemon * Child (Rookie) - Palmon * Adult (Champion) - Togemon * Perfect (Ultimate) - Lillymon * Ultimate (Mega) - Rosemon Special Evolution * DNA Digivolution (Ultimate) - Togemon + Woodmon = Garbagemon * DNA Digivolution (Ultimate) - Togemon + Veedramon = Garudamon Appearances Togemon has appeared in the following: * Digimon Adventure (anime) * Digimon Adventure Zero Two (anime) * Digimon Tamers (anime) * Digimon Frontier (anime) * Digimon Battle and Evolution (Japanese CCG) * Digi-Battle (US CCG) * Card Tactics (Japanese card game) * Digimon World 2 (video game) * Digimon World 3 (video game) * Digital Card Battle (video game) * Digimon Racing (video game) * Digimon Rumble Arena 2 (video game) * Anode Tamer/Cathode Tamer (video game) * Tag Tamers (video game) * D1-Tamers (video game) * Brave Tamer (video game) * Digimon Pendulum versions 4 and 4.5 (virtual pet) Abilities Special Statuses * Chosen Adult (Champion) Digimon of Purity (Sincerity) * Digimon partner of Mimi Tachikawa Attacks * Prickly Bang Bang (Needle Spray): Sprays the needles on her body at enemies. * Light Speed Jabbing (also called Mach Jab, Fast Jab and Coconuts Punch): Punches opponents at light speed. * Knockout Fist (only in Digimon Rumble Arena 2): Hits opponents with a long-reaching punch. Important Events Digimon Adventure Togemon first appeared to fight Monzaemon in Toy Town and drove the Black Gear out of him. She later did the same for Centarumon and helped to fight Devimon. Other battles Togemon was in include fights against minions of Etemon, Myotismon and the Dark Masters. Digimon Zero Two When Halsemon sent the Roachmon Brothers crashing into the Control Spire located in the Night Forest with the help of Mimi blinding them with a spotlight, the damage to the Control Spire allowed Palmon to become Togemon and fight the Roachmon before Halsemon destroyed the Control Spire. Togemon told Mimi that she would stay and protect the Night Forest. Later on, Palmon Digivolved to Togemon and broke the Dark Spiral off of Gorillamon after he was worn down by Michael's Betamon in the form of Seadramon. Togemon was briefly seen as Palmon Digivolved all the way to Lillymon. Digimon Tamers Togemon had a cameo in the second episode of Tamers: she and Lillymon appear on a Battle and Evolution card (#Bo-155). Digimon Frontier A Togemon ran a school where Kapurimon, Yaamon, Nyaromon, YukimiBotamon, Jyarimon, Zerimon, Konomon and a reluctant Tsunomon were her students. When a flood threatened the school, Kapurimon fell in and Tsunomon became Gabumon to save him. Multiple Togemon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair (during both visits) and the Great Trailmon Race as well. Category:Champion_Digimon Related Links Togemon.com - Togemon fansite